


Honor Roll, Liberty, and Other Alternatives to Necromancy

by thepartyrockmonster



Category: The Vampire Diaries, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepartyrockmonster/pseuds/thepartyrockmonster
Summary: Mia was always faced with some sort of tragedy in her life. Her father was a drug addict and her mother died of breast cancer just shortly after her 16th birthday. Suddenly, she winds up in the town of Mystic Falls living with her grandparents and the last three years of her life were losing friends left and right due to mysterious "animal" attacks. While laying low and keeping to her studies at Whitmore college, the straight-A aspiring writer is unwillingly turned into a vampire thanks to Damon Salvatore's most recent tantrum after having a fight with Mystic Falls' golden girl, Elena Gilbert. Now awakened as a newborn vampire, Mia is on the hunt to get her murderer, once and for all.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of our story is set in Season 4 episode 4, "The Five" and will slightly shift from canon time and again. There will be canon related elements that come into play, most of the story taking place in season 4 of The Vampire Diaries universe, with some flashbacks that take place in seasons 2 and 3.

Halloween was always a favorite holiday of Mia’s. She loved the dark undertone and the macabre of it all. It was the time of year she could read Edgar Allen Poe and not be judged by it by her best friend and roommate, Sandy, and the rest of the student body at Whitmore. Which is why she was spotted sitting underneath a tree in the quad, reading The Raven, completely unbothered by the world around her as she continued reading. There was a strange chill that lingered in the air, something her Grandma Betty always told her to keep an eye on, it was a thought that lingered in her mind as she flipped the next page. Something just seemed off, but, she decided to brush off. Stretching her limbs out, Mia closed the book and sighed to herself, knowing very damn well if she didn’t get up, she’d be late to her occult class.

Walking to class, she noticed a few current alumni from her old high school, the golden girl, Elena Gilbert, who had been a sophomore when Mia graduated, and her best friend, the impressionable Bonnie Bennett. Grandma Betty and Grams had gone way back and were the very best of friends and Mia would like to call herself close enough to Bonnie. However, what threw her off was the mysterious man that walked in between the two girls. He was tall, muscular, with dark hair, and soul-piercing ice blue eyes. The way he walked came off confident, but arrogant and his stare, intimidating. Nonetheless, Mia approached the trio and smiled when Bonnie came running over to hug her.

“Mia!” The girl squealed excitedly as she hugged her old friend tightly. “It’s been so long, how’ve you been?  How’s the new book coming along?”

“It really has been, huh?” Mia chuckled, hugging her friend back. “It’s going. Still a few kinks to work and whatnot.”

As the two pulled away Bonnie shook her head and laughed, “Sorry, I’m a mess, but you remember my best friend Elena, right?”

Mia nodded as she waved over for Elena to approach her, “Of course I do! C’mere!”

Elena laughed as she went over to hug Mia, “Sorry! It’s been a long trip here, but wow, you look amazing!”

“Aw shucks, thanks. Track team’s doing it’s justice. But look at you, you guys are glowing and so much more grown up now! What’s your secret?” Mia asked as she pulled away to take a good look at the girls, realizing how much time had passed. Things were definitely different, but it seemed to had been in a good way. That was, until the tall male had cleared his throat. Getting Elena’s head to quickly snap over to him.

“Right, hah. This is D--” She began to say until he had rudely cut her off.

“Damon Salvatore, pleasure. Love to chat, but these two lovely ladies have class to attend for school,” He quickly said with a fake smile. Mia brushed off his arrogant nature with an even faker smile of her own, something that Bonnie really enjoyed.

“Oh really? Where to? I could show you guys there?” The young woman responded, prompting Damon to raise his eyebrows in astonishment.

“The occult studies class? It’s being taught by--” Bonnie began to say before Mia chimed in,

“Professor Shane’s class? That’s where I’m headed right now!”

“ _Joy_ ,” Damon responded sarcastically, which prompted Elena to jab him in the stomach with her elbow.

“What’s up with the grump?” Mia asked, lowering her voice for only Bonnie to hear.

“He’s Elena’s _boyfriend’s_ brother,” Bonnie emphasized with her own whisper, but knowing very damn well that Damon was able to hear. Elena smiled a rather awkward smile as Mia whipped around, her curls flying around in the wind.

“Boyfriend?! What happened with you and Matty-boy? I thought you guys were the It couple?” Mia asked curiously as she motioned for the group to follow her.

“Yes, Elena, why don’t you explain how you met my brother after you dumped Donovan,” Damon responded with an intimidating look.

“After the death of my parents, things just complicated and when I met Stefan...he reminded me how to live again,” the younger brunette explained, biting her lip as her cheeks flushed very faintly.

Mia smiled, putting a hand over her own heart. As morbid as she was, she couldn’t help but hear how happy one of her old high school acquaintances were.

“I’m glad you’re doing so much better, Elena. Really. I’m proud of you and BonBon, over here,” She nudged Bonnie with a grin as she went to get the door.

“BonBon, huh?” Damon smirked at the nickname and in a flash had taken the door and smirked, holding the door open for the girls.

“Well, aren’t you the gentleman?” Mia called out sarcastically as she walked in, causing Bonnie to laugh, and Elena to laugh uncomfortably.

“Thanks Mia,” Elena finally said.

“Don’t thank me, it’s the truth, sistas. By the way, class is at the end of the hallway, should be starting in a few minutes, but if you’re in a pinch, Professor Shane should be in his office.

“Thank you,” Bonnie smiled, hugging her friend tightly. Damon rolled his eyes, but forced a smile, tugging Elena along to follow her, prompting Mia to grab Bonnie’s wrist before she followed the other two.

“Bonnie...tell me something, that Damon guy, he skeeves me out. Especially around Elena,” She whispered.

Bonnie sighed, she had already been in that situation, “I promise you, I’ve got her back no matter what. Damon won’t hurt her.”

“Good. Otherwise, I’ll get my Grandpa Joe’s shotgun if he touches one hair off that head,” Mia teased as Bonnie smirked, nudging her lightly.

“I’ll see you in class.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia's really starting not to like the sound of Damon Salvatore and wants to know what's his deal with having to be by Elena's side at all times. Bonnie's stuck in a pretty sticky situation between backing her best friend but hating the company she surrounds herself with. Between finding out some deep dark secrets and sharing a secret of her own, Mia's about to learn that her old friends have been roped up in some pretty messed up shit.

Confusion was an understatement for Mia. Damon was supposedly Elena’s boyfriend’s brother but the way he kept eyeing her said something else and she could tell that Bonnie was completely uncomfortable with him being around. It was a thought that kept swirling around her head as she struggled to pay attention to Professor Shane’s lecture, mostly because Damon’s snide remarks about the lecture were throwing her off. How could someone be so encased with so much vitriolic words? She wasn’t going to bother, but she did want to throw something at his head.  When class had ended and Mia began to pack her things, there Damon was standing right in front of her. Mia rose a careful brow at the man. If he said anything snide to her, she was sure to deck him in the face. 

“Thanks again for the tour, curly,” Damon smiled an arrogant smile. 

“Curly has a name and her name is Amelia DeSanto and, you’re welcome,” Mia sternly corrected as she looked over at Bonnie and Elena talking and then back to Damon. She eyed him up and down and walked away, going over to hug the two girls goodbye. 

“I wish you guys could stay longer. There’s going to be a rager tonight and you’re more than welcome to crash at mine and Sandy’s,” Mia offered with a grin. 

Elena’s eyes sparkled in delight as Bonnie smiled a rather wary smile, “I would love to, Mia, but maybe a later time because we’ve got so much to do between our big cheerleading competition and our anatomy test coming up--” 

“We’d love to go!” Elena exclaimed excitedly. “I mean...if it’s okay with Bonnie and our ride home, Damon.” Mia had to blink for a moment, realizing that Damon was suddenly next to Bonnie. She didn’t understand how quickly he had gotten there, nor was she going to ask. She was pretty sure the caffeine was starting to get to her. 

“I love parties,” Damon smirked, nudging Bonnie, trying to get her to cheer up about the party. Bonnie didn’t seem to buy it, but she went along with it regardless. 

“Fine, we’ll go, but we have to be back in Mystic Falls by midnight at least so we can study,” She said sternly. Mia chuckled and saluted her as if Bonnie were a sergeant. Damon rolled his eyes and Elena beamed excitedly, pulling in her best friend for a hug. 

“Thank you, Bon!” She squealed. 

“Party starts at 8pm, you guys can get ready. I’ll let Sandy know you guys are coming, she’s going to be so excited to see you guys again,” Mia grinned, nodding at Bonnie to reassure her and ease her nerves. She wasn’t sure why her childhood friend seemed uneasy, but if there was one thing she knew for sure, Damon Salvatore was a source of that uneasiness. As much as Mia would’ve loved to skip the rest of her classes to keep a close eye, of course, she had to get back to her day. 

“I’ll catch you guys later, though. I gotta head to lit, but if you guys need me to get around or anything, just text me and--” Mia began to say. 

“I think we’ve got it covered from here,” Damon rudely interrupted. Her eyes narrowing at Damon’s abruptness. 

“Damon,” Elena glared, her voice falling flat. 

“It’s fine, Elena,” Mia offered with a grin at the girl, her eyes then narrowed at Damon. “You should have a little more courtesy cause I can easily walk you into the wrong place. This place has been known for mysterious disappearances so I think it’d be wise not to test someone who knows the ins and outs of Whitmore.” 

Damon chuckled, approaching Mia with an arrogant swiftness, Elena tried her best to keep him back, but ultimately failed. He stared down at the brown-eyed girl, his soul-piercing eyes narrowing towards her. However, Mia didn’t flinch nor wavered at any point during their stare down. In fact, she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. 

“Run away,” He said, his voice low as their eyes made eye contact. Mia’s expression softened and as she turned around, she chuckled and turned back around, her fist connecting with Damon’s jaw. 

“Vervain,” She responded with a smile as she looked over at Bonnie and Elena with a perplexed look before storming off. 

“Mia, wait…” Bonnie looked over at Elena who had rushed to Damon’s side to hold him back. The brunette quickly ran off to find her angered friend. 

* * *

 

“A vampire?! You’re consorting with vampires, Bonnie?!” Mia responded with anger in her voice. Her hands were shaking violently in anger. She couldn’t believe what she had just been through. “What about Grams?! Grandma Betty! They spent our entire lives trying to keep us away from all of that because they’re nothing but trouble and when you discovered your gift you knew that and you still went for it anyway?!” 

Bonnie’s eyes were downcast for a moment and all she could do was shake her head, “Mia, you don’t understand...Elena fell in love with one, Stefan, and things got complicated, quick. There’s her doppelganger, Katherine and then Klaus tried to kill her to break some hybrid curse--” 

Mia’s eyes widened, “Hybrid curse? Klaus? That guy who was painting in the middle of town square?” 

Bonnie nodded, swallowing thickly. “Yeah, him. He’s part of this original family of vampires, him, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah. They wanted Elena to break their curse and when that didn’t go well, now they’re on the hunt for what we want.” 

“And what is that?” 

“A cure for Elena.” 

Mia shook her head, taking a step back. “No…no...not Elena.” 

Bonnie's green eyes began to water as she nodded. She could feel the heartbreak begin to bubble up to the surface again. Seeing her best friend suffer as a vampire as she was beginning to learn all the outs and ins of what it was like. She didn’t like it as much as when Caroline turned into a vampire as well, but at the end of the day, they were still her best friends, vampire or not. 

“And Caroline,” She wiped a tear away. 

“Bonnie...how the hell did all of this happen?” Mia asked, taking a seat on the floor. 

“Katherine smothered Caroline in her sleep. She had vampire blood in her system because vampire blood has healing effects, but if you’re killed with it in your system--” 

“You turn.” 

“Exactly. The same thing happened with Elena, except she had had a cerebral hemorrhage and Meredith Fell gave her Damon’s blood and then she drowned and then woke up and as a result of that--

“Elena turned. Shit,” Mia shook her head in disbelief, running a hand through her hair. “So now what?” 

“Professor Shane’s our key to finding out where the cure is and how to get it. There’s just a lot of...obstacles,” Bonnie explained, wringing her hands out. 

“That original family you were telling me about?” 

Bonnie looked around for a moment to find a distraction, until she set the fire alarm off with a wave of her hand and grabbed Mia’s hand to drag her outside. 

“What the hell was that for?!” 

“I don’t want Damon and Elena to hear, but we need to act quickly because I’ve seen Rebekah and Katherine come for the cure. The quicker we can get Elena the cure, the quicker everything can go back to--somewhat normalcy,” Bonnie breathed out, running a nervous hand through her hair. 

“Okay, fair, but then wouldn’t Elena be in danger again?” Mia questioned, raising an eyebrow at her friend. 

“I haven’t exactly gotten that far yet but Stefan will help figure out all the other details. He’s...worked with Klaus before so I’m sure he can strike up some sort of deal after all the hell he’s put him--and the rest of us through…” Bonnie trailed off for a moment as her phone began to ring. Speak of the devil.

“Hey Stefan, how’s everything going?” 

“Still here researching over here,” Stefan responded in a bored voice. “How’s Whitmore?” 

“We’re still trying to find some information from Professor Shane. I ran into my old friend Mia and uh...Damon was his usual asshole self,” She sighed. 

“She’s okay, right? How's Elena?" 

“Oh she’s more than alright, but you know...he blew his cover. Elena's doing better,” 

“Damn right he did,” Mia called out. 

“Shit,” Stefan sighed on the other end. “She knows everything now, doesn’t she? I'm glad Elena's hanging in there. Let me know if something seems off, okay?" 

“Yeah, but Mia goes way back her Grandma Betty and Grams are both witches so…” Bonnie trailed off, smiling on the other end. 

“She’s a witch too?” Stefan asked curiously. 

“Depending on the day,” Mia called out with a laugh. 

“Am I on speaker or something?” His voice was disgruntled, which prompted more laughter from the two girls. 

“No, but like you vamps, I’ve got impeccable hearing,” the older brunette teased for a moment until suddenly, here appeared Elena.

“Stefan?!” She called out as she looked over at Bonnie with a pleading look, rushing away to talk to him on the phone. Meanwhile, Damon followed behind, his face turning into an instant scowl as he watched Elena’s eyes light up in joy as she chatted with Stefan. 

“Did Sherlock find anything worth finding yet?” He asked with an annoyed look on his features. 

“Did you finally come to terms that you’re balancing on a fine line of flirting with your brother’s girlfriend and actually acting like a friend to her?” Mia asked, tilting her head with a bright grin on her features. Causing Bonnie’s eyes to widen. She said nothing. Damon’s scowl grew deeper.    


“Why are you still here talking? Don’t you have class?” Damon asked, his tone dripping in annoyance. 

“Don’t you have more researching to do than worry about how your friend is talking to her boyfriend?” Mia asked with a shrug. Damon was about to say some sort of retort, but Mia made a crushing motion with her hand as he doubled over, holding his head. 

“Yeah, I thought so, too.” Mia grinned as she winked at Bonnie and waved at Elena with her free hand. 

She knelt over and whispered, “Don’t test me, Damon. You don’t know me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Next chapter we get to find out a little more of Bonnie learning more about expression, more information about The Five. For those of you asking, Mia DeSanto's actress is the marvelous Tessa Thompson!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the short side, chapter two is setting up the official battleground that will lead us into the following chapters as we explore the rager, Mia's growing suspicion, Bonnie's conflict on supporting her best friend but hating the company she surrounds herself with, Elena's further descend into enjoying human blood, and Damon's further manipulation and sirebond tactics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday! I spent this one writing and developing these next couple chapters so please continue to share and please continue to provide feedback. I hope you guys continue to love this story as much as I do!

The other three had gone on their way while Mia continued on the rest of her what would have been a normal day, had she not encountered an arrogant vampire and a newborn vampire that just so happened to be someone she had known practically her whole life. Today was just a day where she truly did need to attend a party and have a couple drinks just to forget everything that had happened, temporarily. When 7pm rolled by after her Shakespearean Literature class, Mia found herself strolling back into her dorm room. The colors were bursting with hues of purples, blues, pinks, and oranges, mirroring the sunset that dazzled the sky. The scent of hairspray was heavy in the air as she stumbled through Sandy’s shoes, clearly the her roommate had once again left searching for a costume to the last possible minute. 

“Hey Sandy?” Mia called out, nearly tripping over a pair of stilettos. “You having any luck over there?” 

Sandy poked her head out from the bathroom her dark hair almost as tall as the door frame. “Mrs. Frankenstein is in the houuuuse!” 

Mia shook her head in disbelief, trying not to laugh at her best friend. “Why are you so damn weird?” 

“You know you love me, besides, what if I find a Mr. Frankenstein at the party? I was hearing on the radio earlier today that it’s one of the most classical Halloween costumes, after all. Why not go all out and find a boo in this monstrous zoo?” She smirked as she ducked her head under the door and fixed her top to accentuate her “upper curves”. 

“You look exhausted by the way. Rough day?” Sandy asked as she began to hobble over to clean up the hurricane aftermath of clothes that littered their floor.

“Nah, just a weird day. Ran into Bonnie and Elena visiting campus today,” Mia brushed it off as she set her backpack down to help and attempt to find something amongst the rubble. 

“Wow, I haven’t heard those names in a while. What about Miss Teen Dream Queen Caroline?” Sandy teased. 

“Nope, she stayed behind. Didn’t get to ask why, though,” Mia shrugged. “Hey, can I borrow this unicorn onesie?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at her best friend. 

“Really? A unicorn? That’s lazy. Can I at least make you look like a zombie unicorn?” Sandy asked with a sigh. 

“A wh--you know, I’m not even gonna ask, just make it happen,” The curly haired girl conceded. “By the way, it’s cool if we let the high schoolers sleep over here, right?” 

“That shouldn’t even be a question. Anyone from Mystic Falls that wasn’t a creep is practically family,” Sandy responded with a laugh. 

“Speaking of creeps, there is someone they’re with that kinda has me...on edge. Something about him makes me want to punch him repeatedly, you know?” Mia began confessing as her best friend finished cleaning and headed to the bathroom to grab her makeup. 

“Do tell? Maybe I know him? Or maybe my dad does or he could ask Sheriff Forbes and they can look him up on the database or something?” Sandy called out from the bathroom. 

“Damon Salvatore, about...5’11-6’1, dark hair, bluish-grey eyes?” 

“Ahh, The Salvatores. They’re like, Mystic Falls royalty. His great-grandparents were the original founding families,” Sandy chuckled as she emerged from the bathroom with the makeup and sat down on the bed, patting it for Mia to join her. Mia sighed and sat in front of her cross-legged. 

“So they’re the Salvatores then. Joy,” She rolled her eyes. “Let’s just say I already decked Damon so I guess I’d be in big trouble then, right?” 

“I mean, I’ve heard guy’s got a lot of power and he’s let it go to his head and his second head, but in the words of my jiji, ‘even the most powerful of a town should fear its people’,” Sandy pointed out with shrug. The dark-haired girl began setting up all the makeup materials made to make her best friend look like a zombie. The two sat in silence for a moment, but Sandy could see the focused expression on Mia’s face. 

“Mia,” Sandy gave her best friend a knowing look. “You’ve been saying you’ve been having an off feeling these past couple days and a lot of people always get bad vibes from Damon. If you think he’s the source of that, why don’t you ask the amulet Grandma Betty got you?” 

Mia sighed, mulling over Sandy’s suggestion. She was right, but of course, she couldn’t explain to Sandy that Damon Salvatore was not a founding family descendant, but one of the founding members of the town and she couldn’t explain that he was a vampire manipulating a newly turned vampire who just so happens to be an old classmate of theirs. Mia simply held out her hand and watched as the amulet fell into her hand. The amulet, however, had an alarming answer. 

“Okay so...yes is always a forest-y green, no is always a fiery red...but what is black?” Sandy asked with a curious look as she tilted her head. Mia’s eyes remained focused on the amulet as she could hear her Grandma Betty saying she needed to watch herself. The last time the amulet had turned black was days before her mother had passed.   
“Death,” Mia said, her tone of voice detached from all emotion.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down the rabbit hole the gang go at the middle of this rager. Things are only about to get worse from here as Mia watches Elena descent into vampirism and attempts to warn Bonnie. Bonnie, on the other hand, has just witnessed her best friend becoming less and less of herself and is worried of the future repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super stoked to write this scene as I was watching the party scene while writing. I really hope you guys like the spin I put on it and Bonnie's perspective on one of TVD's most memorable scenes.

Sandy paled at the thought of death and she truly hoped that her best friend was joking, but looking at Mia’s blank expression at the amulet, she took a breath. 

“Maybe it’s not physical death...maybe it’s like...a spiritual death of some sort?” She suggested as Mia slowly shook her head. 

“Right before my mom died, I had asked the amulet if she was going to live and the amulet turned black and then turned a fiery red and a couple days later she…” 

“Oh Mia…” Sandy trailed off and went to hug her best friend tightly. “Listen,” She pulled away holding her best friend at her shoulders. “There won’t be any type of death tonight, okay? You and I are gonna go and have the time of our lives and get drunk and make out with dozens of frat boys and sorority girls and call it a night, okay?” 

“It’s not that easy, Sandy. We’ve got to keep a look out tonight as well,” Mia pointed out. 

“Okay, we gotta do that too, but promise me, promise me we’ll have fun tonight?” Sandy pouted, batting her eyelashes at her friend. 

“Fine, we will,” Mia chuckled, shaking her head. 

“Good! Now back to work!” The other girl simply said as she took out a brush and began her craft, bringing out the zombie unicorn in her best friend. They spent the last half-hour listening to Halloween music and making sure that Sandy’s hair continued to stay up in time for the party. That was until they heard a knock on the door. 

“I got it!” Sandy called as Mia continued to get ready. She peeked through the little peephole in their door and squealed excitedly as she swung the door open.

“Look at you little chicks all grown up!” 

“It’s great to see you too, Sandy,” Bonnie said, her voice muffled as she was squeezed in between Elena and Sandy. 

“Where’s Carebear?” Sandy asked curiously.

“She’s back home working on her college applications and her audition tape for Juilliard,” Elena pointed out with a smile. 

“Wooow, go her. So is that why you guys decided to ditch and just check out good ol’ Whitmore?” Sandy teased the girls as she ushered them into the vibrant dorm. 

“Something like that,” Elena chuckled. Bonnie wandered off, looking at the room in awe. 

“You guys did amazing with this decor,” She said practically breathlessly. “How long did it take you guys?” 

“A couple h--” Sandy was about to say until Mia interrupted with,   
“Days. Don’t lie, Sandy,” She teased her best friend, nudging her. 

“Sooo, did you guys bring your costumes?!” Sandy quickly asked to change the subject, nudging her best friend who simply laughed. 

“Yeah! Damon’s going as Jack the Ripper and Bonnie and I are his victims!” Elena beamed excitedly at the idea but Sandy’s eyes widened and looked over at an equally shocked Mia.

“Trust me, I’m just as reluctant to go,” Bonnie muttered under her breath to Mia that warranted a knowing look from Elena.

“I’m just saying,” Bonnie shrugged. 

“Alright, well, suit up, Sandy, you’ll do Elena and I’ll do Bonnie?” Mia asked and Sandy quickly nodded, going to grab her makeup bag. They wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible, sensing the awkward tension in the air. Elena seemed so optimistic about Damon which threw off three-quarters of the room. Elena had always been known to be headstrong and stubborn and one would think if she was up against someone like Damon, she wouldn’t give them the time of day. So what made this man so special aside the fact that he was her brother-in-law, for all intents and purposes? 

“I don’t know…” Elena responded, looking in the mirror. “It’s not too short, right?” She asked curiously. 

“It was either that or go with a hole in the skirt. At least having it shorter accentuates your long legs. Might have your boyfriend regret not coming along on your college visit,” Sandy winked at the girl who simply giggled. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mia and Bonnie were inspecting the DeSanto amulet with nervousness.   
“The amulet just turned black in your hand?”   
“I don’t understand, it’s been so long,” Mia pointed out. 

“What if it’s warning you of a danger that can cause death?” Bonnie asked. 

“Sounds plausible…” Mia trailed off and looked over at Elena twirling around in her dress as Sandy continued her finishing touches. Pretending she needed to wash some of the makeup brushes, she opened the faucet. 

“Keep an eye on Elena tonight,” She began, “I know you don’t trust Damon and the vibe that I’m getting from him makes me all the more worried for her as a newborn vampire. This amulet turning black could mean that any one of us here are in danger. Focus on keeping both you and her safe.” 

Bonnie nodded. This wasn’t something that was new to her at this point. Her whole life had turned upside down after being introduced to the supernatural world and she was beginning to wish that things had just stayed normal and she and her friends would live in ignorant bliss. Once Mia had finished “washing” the makeup brushes, she pocketed the amulet and looked over at a nervous Bonnie staring at her phone. She walked out of the kitchen and pulled Elena aside both of them talking about the text message she had received from Stefan as Elena’s phone was with Damon. Elena sighed at whatever news was headed their way but Sandy didn’t bother to ask as she was continuing to clean up. Whatever the news was, Mia already knew it wasn’t anything that contained good news. Especially when Damon showed up to the door to pick up Elena and a very reluctant Bonnie. Sandy and Mia made sure to follow close by. 

“Don’t you two have anything better to do?” Damon sneered. 

“It’s college, you can’t possibly think we’re just going to stay holed up in our dorms, do you, D?” Sandy laughed off his insult as she usually did when anyone tried to make her feel as if she were less than herself. 

“Yes, yes I did. Cause you know, college is for studying. You two seem...studious,” He pointed out. Elena groaned at this. 

“What era were you born in the 1800s? Everyone knows that even nerds attend college parties,” Mia shot back that resulted Sandy, Bonnie, and Elena to snort and hold back their laughter.

“Might need some aloe vera for that burn,” Sandy pointed out with a smirk. Damon was annoyed beyond belief and picked up his walking pace. Elena quickly followed behind. 

“Damon, come on!” She called out. “They were joking!” 

“I know,” He mumbled back, his voice practically sounding like a snake-like hiss. This prompted more giggles from Sandy and a shit-eating grin from Mia. 

Night fell quickly upon Whitmore’s campus and the quad was bustling with prospective party goers as they headed to the rager. Many found it strange that Sigma Chi would start their annual rager early but they didn’t want to raise suspicions among the administration and wanted it to appear as harmless as possible when in reality, the moment the clock struck 10, their disguised speakeasy of a party would become the rager that it was. This made the first few hours a Halloween social but the moment the last administrator was reported to leave the building, the music began to blast and the lights were shut off and replaced with colorful strobe and black lights. However, with the lights going off, the group wound up splitting up. 

Sandy didn’t mind much as she wasn’t aware of the situation. She was more aware of her flirtation with Jesse Highmore, Whitmore’s famed quarterback and the Frankenstein of the night. Bonnie wandered around the party, nursing her cup of Jungle Juice and keeping aware of her surroundings. She sensed that something was amiss. As did Mia, who, she, too, wandered around the upper level of the party, looking down as she took a sip of her watered down Coke and Rum and that was when she spotted Elena, down someone’s neck. 

Mia pushed passed couples drunkenly grinding and making out with each other on the stairs, looking around frantically for the girl. Calling out for her in the middle of a party would be moot, especially with the deafening bass nearby. However, her next best option was sending a distress signal to Bonnie and so she ran over to the punch bowl, her hands barely hovering over it as it began to shake and tremble. Sure, what she did was rather risky, but it was a risk she’d take among a grand majority of intoxicated people. 

Meanwhile, Bonnie continued to wander around the party, trying to see if she could find Sandy or Mia anywhere, but she froze when she felt her cup begin to tremble. As she looked down at the brightly colored liquid it began to change into a dark red color and then black, just like the amulet and out of fear, Bonnie accidentally spilled the drink on a football player dressed as Julius Caesar and quickly disappeared before he noticed who had done it. The brunette pulled out her phone, trying to find a signal to text Elena and Mia, but as she looked over, she spotted the familiar brunette, her arms wrapped around none other than Damon, her mouth bloodied and in bliss. 

She stood there in disbelief that her best friend had succumbed to the temptation of human blood. Hurt that she was slowly becoming a monster and being encouraged to do so by one of the worst vampires to ever live and now she was dancing in his arms as if the love of her life didn’t exist. This was all confusing, saddening, and frustrating for Bonnie to take in. Finally, Elena looked over and made eye contact with her best friend who had exchanged a bewildered and hurt expression towards her. 

Suddenly the intoxicating bliss, the snatch, eat, erase tactics were settling into a guilt. Suddenly, being in Damon’s arms felt so wrong and disgusting. She felt disgusted with herself. 

“Oh my god,” She breathed out as Elena was coming back to her senses. Damon looked over at her in confusion, his hand going to caress her cheek to calm her, but she stepped back away from his touch. It was wrong. 

“Oh my god!” She breathed out once more. Absolutely horrified with herself. What did she do? How could she have done this? She began to walk away from the dance floor and this, brought Damon out of his stupor, watching the brunette walk away. His eyes narrowed at Bonnie for ruining his moment and her eyes, narrowed just as hard as his. 

“I gotta get out of here,” Elena mumbled, choking back a sob as she pushed past her best friend.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Damon face off after Elena's caught in the middle of vampirism and her humanity. However, things don't exactly turn out well for Mia DeSanto and Damon's left with a little bit more than having a newborn vampire gone wild on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, as of late, was one of my favorite chapters to write! Please keep in mind that I did use actual dialogue from the show and mixed that up within the dialogue I wrote with the OCs as well. It was fun to write as I was watching the episode and studying the mannerisms of our actual canon characters. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Happy New Year!

Bonnie quickly followed behind Elena outside of the frat house into the chilly autumn air. Elena quickly began to wipe the blood from her mouth as if she had eaten something rotten. Bonnie sighed, trying to keep her composure. It was times like these, she really needed her Grams advice. 

“Who am I? Why--why am I acting like this?” Elena asked frantically as she continued to wipe the blood from her mouth. 

The other brunette looked at her with sad eyes, knowing she needed to be blunt with her best friend. She tried not to sigh as she simply began with, “Because you listened to Damon and Damon makes everything he wants sound like a good idea--” 

“I should be here with Stefan,” Elena interrupted trying to hold back her tears to no avail. “I shouldn’t be here with him. I should be going through all of this with Stefan.” 

Bonnie could tell that Elena was heartbroken by this, that she felt remorse and that in of itself, made Bonnie feel a little better. She knew that there was some humanity in Elena and although everything was a blur to her, she would be okay. Before she could pull her best friend into a hug, she heard a throat clearing and with that throat clearing, she heard angry footsteps very close behind. Bonnie whipped around to see Damon magically appear and even close by, an angered Mia and Sandy in tow, just a few feet away. 

“Guessing we should hit the road,” Damon began to speak, but Bonnie’s angry green eyes and the two women that were following close behind had power to what she was about to say as she approached him. 

“You were supposed to help her, and you let her get completely out of control!” 

“She’s not out of control, she was having fun,” Damon responded casually, looking over at Elena who simply stared at him with saddened eyes. All she could do was sit down on the ground and Sandy quickly rushed to her side and wrapped her cloak around the girl. Sure, she was dead, but vampires felt heat and cold, too right? 

“This isn’t fun. She’s acting like a different person!” Bonnie quickly shot back as Damon then spoke over her with,   
“She is a different person! She’s a vampire. We’re a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, the feed, and the kill. When the guilt gets too bad,” He snapped his fingers, causing Bonnie to slightly flinch, “We switch off our humanity and we revel in it.” 

“Mia!” Sandy and Elena simultaneously yelled out as an angry Mia cracked the baseball bat to the side of Damon’s head. A few people in the back had drunkenly oohed and ahhed as Damon fell back holding his head and groaning. Bonnie took a few steps back, watching in both awe and horror.

“You’re grooming her, you son of a bitch!” Mia yelled out, filled with blood boiling rage. Elena’s eyes widened as the tears continued to fall. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. 

“Mia, please, calm down. You’re going to make a scene,” Sandy called out nervously. 

“Sandy, I don’t care, I’m fucking this guy up,” Mia growled but before she could even swing the bat at his head again, he caught it with one hand and glared at her. 

“You should listen to your friend,” Damon growled, shoving the bat and throwing it far off. Mia persisted, however, using her own bare hands to bring the vampire down to his knees with magic. No spell, just the anger that coursed through her that made her all the more scary, or so she thought. 

“She is seventeen years old! You’re 200 and something and you’re preying on a seventeen year old girl! That is wrong beyond belief! I don’t know what they taught you then, but now, that’d be considered statutory!” The curly-haired brunette hissed. Damon groaned out in pain as he attempted to stand, but once again she knocked him right back down. 

“Oh, come on…” He coughed out with a hoarse laugh. “You’re going to school me on law?” 

“Mia, please. You’re going to get caught,” Bonnie warned, looking around frantically. Sandy slowly got up from holding Elena and walked towards her angered best friend. Mia, instead, was hellbent on literally wringing out Damon and she approached him slowly. 

“Mia, knock it off!” Elena sobbed out. The curly-haired woman didn’t listen to the pleas of her friends, completely blinded by her rage. 

“You’re lucky my powers are still developing because I’d tear you limb from limb. Twist you and turn you in ways you’ve never imagined for trying to influence a high schooler into becoming someone as monstrous as you,” She growled out and this time she knelt towards him, her face nearly inches away from his. Damon smirked and Mia couldn’t understand why. 

“You’re lucky I can’t fucking kill you yet because I’d have your head on a sp--” 

He had tricked her into believing she was strong enough to have him on his knees. Instead, he got up quickly and bit into his own flesh and shoved the wound into Mia’s mouth. She fought him, her screams muffled as Elena, Bonnie, and Sandy rushed to get him off of her, but Damon, was far more experienced and far quicker than the other three and just like that he smirked his sinister smile…

And Mia’s world, went black.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia's awakening as a vampire in transition seems to have gone pretty quick and rapid, but beneath the surface lies a volcano waiting to erupt. Mia's officially on the hunt. Meanwhile, Bonnie wants to dive deeper by trying her hand with expression magic and Sandy's a little wary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am so sorry I've left you all hanging! Between making important life choices and moving on, it had me hit a wall with my writing. Luckily now, I'm back and I hope to update every so often! Thanks again for reading!

Mia awakened with a jolt, gasping and coughing in the middle of the night. She grabbed her throat frantically with wide eyes. Looking around to find that wretched blue-eyed son-of-a-bitch. The moment she saw him, he’d be dead. Suddenly, she looked around, she was in her dorm, and it was dark, but she could see everything highlighted past the moonlit area. There were noises she was aware that didn’t exist. The sound of footsteps, the sound of a frantic heartbeat that wasn’t her own. An insatiable thirst as the heartbeat turned into three frantic heartbeats and that was when reality had set in and Mia let out an agonizing sob. 

The doors burst open as Mia sank to the floor, Sandy, Bonnie, Stefan, and Jeremy, both rushing in as she sobbed out of heartache, out of anger. She was turned into one of them, she was turned into a monster. 

“Mia, calm down, it’s us, we’re here!” Sandy cried out. Stefan made sure to keep a protective stance in front of the shorter girl in back of him, just in case Mia were to snap. 

“He turned me into a monster!” She cried out. “I can’t do this. Please, don’t make me do this Sandy, I can’t live like this, I can’t. My powers...my magic...Grandma Betty...I can’t, no!” 

Sandy’s heart broke for her best friend as she heard the sob. She couldn’t even imagine the amount of pain she had in her. She lunged at Stefan angrily, however. It was because of his selfish, abusive, narcissistic, older brother, was that she was the way she was. Her mind raced and her blood boiled, the veins in her eyes were becoming prominent as she bared her fangs for the first time. 

“Mia, you don’t want to do this, we’re here to help,” Stefan warned. 

“Mia, come on,” Jeremy attempted to intervene, but Mia let out an angered hiss. 

“Don’t become like him,” Bonnie finally warned as she returned with a cup of rabbit’s blood. “Here, drink this, it’ll help ease into your transition.” 

“TRANSITION?!” Mia yelled angrily. “I don’t want to be like them, Bonnie! I had my magic and I was fine and now...now…” She seethed as the tears began to stream down her face. 

Meanwhile, Elena stood on the other side of the door, she could feel Mia’s pain as she had no choice but to turn to save her own life as well. She understood that pain and not having the choice to go back to her human life and she longed for that. Mia’s story was different, however. Elena made her choice to save someone she truly cared about while Mia was forced into a darker world beyond her magic. She wished she could’ve done something more to stop Damon. Wiping her tears, she walked into the room. 

“Elena, you shouldn’t be here right now,” Sandy sighed, not bothering to look at the solemn brunette. 

“I can help,” Elena croaked out to Mia. “Just give me a chance to help you, Mia. Please. I know what it’s like the first 24 hours and it’s agonizing and blinding and things are confusing. If it weren’t for Stefan…” She stopped herself from continuing the other name. She knew both Salvatores equally shared her survival as a newborn vampire, but even uttering his name in this room would be a risky move. “I wouldn’t be standing here right now without him,” She reassured her as she placed a hand on Stefan’s shoulder. 

Mia’s anger began to subside as she looked at both Stefan, Elena, and then at Bonnie and Sandy. On one hand, she wanted to finish college and travel the world, living the best way she knew how, even if it meant she’d eventually have to hop from place to place so others wouldn’t get suspicious of her unaging nature. On the other, she wanted to die a witch and be buried next to her mother and have a beautiful and magical send-off to the heavens beyond. 

Stefan nodded and took Mia’s hands carefully, “Words can’t describe my sorrow for you right now. The fact that someone made a choice for you on how you get to live...I understand it as well. Someone made a choice for me as well, long ago and...I made a promise to myself to survive the best way I knew how, even if it meant that it would be for eternity. Mia, this is your choice here. No one in this room or beyond this room will get to make that decision, but you.” 

The curly haired young woman nodded. She wiped her last few tears and took a breath. She didn’t want the rabbit’s blood, at least, not right now. If there was one thing she knew, however, was that Damon Salvatore was going to pay for taking away her freedom of choice one way or another. She wasn’t going to say it out loud, but Sandy had a feeling that by the determination in her best friend’s eyes, there was something she was up to but the time was clicking. 

“I’m gonna set a timer right now and that way I know that between now and tomorrow night, I need to make my choice. I just want to...go to class as a normal person just for one more day,” She croaked out. 

Stefan nodded in understanding, “Fair enough, but, be careful. You’re going to be exposed to a lot of stimuli and it can overwhelm you--” He began to say until Bonnie butted in.

“I’ll make her a tea that’ll lessen the effects and keep her fed. Elena, I want you to go back to Mystic Falls and try to find my grimoire...maybe there’s a way I can reverse this,” She offered. Elena looked to Stefan and nodded. 

“Isn’t that expressionism?” Sandy asked curiously. 

“It is! It’s a neutral magic, but I’m using it with good intentions so...it should help, right?” Bonnie shrugged. 

“I don’t see why not?” Elena also shared a shrug. “I’ll also make sure that Damon stays away from the college,” She said almost above a whisper. 

“Good,” Sandy and Mia simultaneously called out before bursting into giggles. 

Maybe things are going to look up after all, Mia thought to herself.


End file.
